


Process of Elimination

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [9]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, Good Father!Howard, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Omega Howard, Work In Progress, protective!tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dad chooses the worst alphas. That point has been proven repeatedly.</p><p>So Tony has made it his mission to find the perfect alpha for his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chelsea

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the series, reading [The Rose Without Thorns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1885674) and [I Love You If No One Else Does](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2130591/chapters/4652259) will catch you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard is only nineteen in this chapter.
> 
> This chapter contains no dialogue.

Tony was only three years old but he knew an asshole of an alpha when he saw one. The woman sitting by his dad on the couch, kissing him, was definitely an asshole.

It was night; Tony was supposed to be sleeping but when he heard someone knock on their apartment door, Tony crept out of bed and cracked open his bedroom door just in time to see Chelsea kiss his dad's cheek and walk in.

Tony didn't like her; she wasn't good to his dad.

She called him names.

She hit him.

She made him cry.

Tony knew just how to get her out of their home.

He feigned tears and ran out his room, screaming for his daddy. His dad immediately pushed her away and scooped Tony into his arms when his son ran up to him. Chelsea was pissed but she didn't say anything. The last time she tried, she quickly learned that nothing comes between Howard and his son.

His dad asked what was wrong and Tony lied, saying he had a nightmare. He told his dad that he was too afraid to fall asleep again. His dad did exactly what Tony expected him to do; he told Chelsea she had to leave. She got so angry that she growled at his dad, scaring him. Tony could tell by the shiver that went through his dad's body. Tony jumped out his arms and growled back, throwing a remote at her face. He knew his growl wasn't strong enough or intimidating but he didn't care. A point had to be made. No one scared his daddy without repercussions. She barked something at Tony but his dad stepped between the two of them. He yelled at her and told her that it was over because he wouldn't be with anyone who couldn't get along with his son. He told her to leave. She huffed but walked towards the door.

Mission Accomplished.

When she left, his dad picked him up and hugged him, apologizing for bringing a bad alpha into their lives. He said he would try to never bring a bad alpha around them again. Tony was glad. He didn't like to see his dad mistreated or abused. He loved his dad too much even if no one else did. Even if his dad didn't love himself.

His dad took him back into his bedroom and tucked him into bed. He sung a lullaby to Tony until he fell asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is three. And since he's a genius, he's more mature than a normal 3 year old.

And just like bad alphas, Tony recognized a good alpha when he saw one.

~

“Daddy, I want pizza.” Tony told his dad as he carried the small alpha into the cafeteria. His dad laughed.

“Tony, it’s seven in the morning and you’re not hungry; I fed you breakfast.” Howard said as he grabbed a to-go box and walked through the buffet. His dad hadn’t ate yet. Tony stuck his bottom lip out, pouting. His dad laughed again and kissed his cheek. “I'll make pizza for dinner tonight, alright?” Howard said and Tony smiled wide, nodding fervently.

His dad paid for his food and hurried to his first class, taking Tony with him. The professor let Howard bring Tony and he was amazed by Tony’s intellect. Tony thought Professor Coulson was the greatest guy ever.

His dad sat down at a desk, pulling up an extra chair and sitting Tony in it. Maria walked in shortly after smiling and waving at Tony and his dad. His dad blushed and smiled back. Tony jumped out his seat and ran over to her. Maria picked him up.

“Hey kiddo, how are you?” Maria said to Tony, pinching his cheek playfully. She walked over to his dad and sat by him.

“I’m good. Daddy is single now.” Tony informed her and yes, he did indeed now what he was doing. Child or no, he was a genius and he would be so happy if his dad got with Maria. She would be good to him. Tony could tell by the way she was gentle with him yet still treated him as an equal. His dad blushed furiously, telling Tony to hush as he reached into his backpack. Maria laughed. “But it’s true daddy. Now you can…” Tony trailed off because his dad handed him a sucker and Tony may or may not have been distracted by that. However, his task was not forgotten; it’s just that his mouth was full.

“I’m actually really happy to hear that. Chelsea didn’t seem to make you happy.” Maria said and Tony shook his head fervently.

“She was mean-” Tony started but was cut off when his dad suddenly picked up Tony and sat him in his lap, handing him his phone, and pulling up the Angry Birds app.  
And now Tony was fully distracted. He couldn’t help it; the game was so fun. But he did hear bits of their conversation; he heard his dad tell Maria a little about happened and he told her that Chelsea hit him once. That was a lie; Chelsea hit him all the time. They talked about how that probably affected Tony and his dad told her that he just wanted to find a good alpha figure for his son. At that Tony put the game on pause, looking up Maria. She got this sadness that covered her face for just a split second. Tony didn’t think his dad noticed because he just continued in coversation. Tony decided to help her out.

“Maria is a good alpha daddy.” Tony said, looking up at his dad who blushed furiously again, looking down at Tony and then back up at Maria. She looked just as stunned as his dad. She opened her mouth to say something but Professor Coulson walked in. Tony hopped out his dad’s lap and ran over to him, hugging his leg. Professor Coulson smiled and patted his cheek but soon after his dad picked him up.

“Tony!” His dad said though it sounded amused so Tony figured he was alright. “Sorry Professor Coulson but Tony really likes you.” The professor’s smile grew.

“That isn’t a problem. I like Tony too." Professor Coulson said and Tony smiled. His dad took him back to the table and placed Tony in a chair, handing him a book.

"Here, this about how to make robots. That should keep you occupied." His dad said and he kissed Tony's hair. And the book did keep him occupied because it was very interesting but Tony was most thinking about how to get his dad with Maria.


	3. Johann

When Tony say his dad walk in the daycare door, he ran over to him with all the happiness in the world. Tony liked his daycare, a lot, but he missed his daddy and loved being with him. His dad smiled wide and picked him up, kissing his cheek.

“How’s my baby?” His dad said as he signed Tony out and carried him out the daycare, walking towards the library.

“I’m good daddy.” Tony said though his entire heart fell when he say the dark bluish mark covering his dad’s eye and cheek. Tony sighed sadly and gently kissed the bruise. “He hit you.” Tony said quietly. “I don’t like it when he hits you.”

His dad froze and looked at Tony with the guiltiest look.

"I-uh..." His dad stammered then trailed off. Tony sighed and laid his head in his dad's shoulder. He knew what was coming next. An excuse. "Johann, he just...he doesn't mean any harm baby. He just gets angry and I don't help; it's my fault that he gets upset." Tony cringed. He hated when his dad blamed himself.

"So if he hits me, it'll be my fault." Tony said and his dad's face filled with sudden concern and anger.

"He hit you?!" His dad asked as if that would be a problem.

"No." Tony said honestly but his dad looked at him worriedly for a long time before he kissed Tony's cheek.

"Tell me if he does. Tell me if anyone ever hurts you. No one should ever hurt you." His dad said. Now Tony was confused.

"I thought you said it would be my fault." Tony said bemusedly. His dad shook his head fervently.

"No, if he were to hit you, it would never be your fault. Johann isn't supposed to ever put his hands on you." His dad said sincerely but now Tony was confused.

"But he hits you." Tony said bemusedly. His dad froze again and looked at him, opening his mouth but he never said anything. He just kissed Tony's cheek.

"That doesn't matter." His dad said and even as a child, hearing that broke his little heart into a million pieces.

"It matters to me." Tony said as he gently ran his small hand over his day's bruise. Very gently, he didn't want to hurt his daddy; he just wished he could wipe the ugly stain off his skin. His dad sighed sadly and looked at Tony. Even at his infant age, Tony could see pain in his dad's eyes. So the boy wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, hugging him. "I love you. I don't like Johann." Tony said as he started crying. His dad sighed, the most guiltiest look in his eyes as he hugged Tony and kissed his cheek, whispering apologies.

"Okay baby, I'll break it off from him okay. He won't be apart of our lives anymore, okay?" His dad said and Tony smiled wide, nodding fervently and gratefully. His dad smiled a sad smile and held Tony in his arms. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. You shouldn't have had too and I am so very sorry about that. Okay baby?" His dad said with all the sincerity in the world. Tony nodded, gently kissing his day's bruise again. He didn't know why he kept touching it. Tony knew he shouldn't have, he didn't want to irritate the bruise and make t start hurting but there was just something about it that made him feel...Tony didn't even know. His dad smiled at him. "Aww, my little baby, already growing into some of your alpha instincts already." His dad said. "It's instinct for you to want to take care of an injured omega, especially one that's associated with you." His dad explained and it made sense all of a sudden. Tony made a sound of understanding. "One day you'll be a big and strong alpha. One day you'll grow up and it'll be you're responsibility to take care of the omegas around you. Promise me that you'll do that; promise me that you'll never hurt an omega." His dad asked and Tony was quick to nod. He could never treat another omega they way he's seen his father be treated. He certainly would never hit an omega. It was just cruel. His dad smiled and kissed his cheek. "You deserve something special. How about we go see that dragon movie you wanted to see." His dad said and Tony cheered. His dad laughed as he changed course from the library to their new car.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Fury, Uncle Fury, look at what Johann did to daddy!" Tony yelled as he ran up to the professor. Tony knew Uncle Fury would be upset too when he found out that his did was being hit. And Uncle Fury was scary. He could beat up anyone who hurt his dad.

"Tony get back here!" His dad yelled, chasing behind Tony but the boy reached the professor before his dad could catch him and distract him with a sucker or something. Tony hugged Fury's leg, looking up at him. The professor chuckled down at him and picked him up.

"What's up little guy?" Fury asked, swatting Tony's hand away when he reached for his eye patch as he did every time he had the opportunity (one day he'll actually nab it). Tony pointed at the bruise on his dad's cheek just as he reached them, agitation evident in his expression. Fury's face dropped to a mixture of sympathy, disappointment, and frustration. He gently touched his dad's chin and turned his face so he could get a good look at the bruise.

Fury sighed, "Howard, no alpha should be hitting you. We've discussed this." His dad nodded.

"I know but I..." His dad trailed off and sighed. "I thought he was different." He sounded sad; Tony didn't like it when his daddy was sad. He leaned over and hugged him. His dad smiled a little and took him into his arms, kissing his cheek. His smile grew though when Maria walked in the room. He started to walk towards her but Fury but a hand on his shoulder, stopping.

"We still have a good half an hour before class starts. We need to discuss this,  _again."_ Fury said. His dad groaned, rolling his eyes but didn't resist. He kissed Tony's cheek and placed him on the floor.

"Why don't you go hang out with Maria." His dad said and Tony didn't have to be told twice. He had wanted to tell her too. "And don't go spreading our business either." His dad called out to him as Tony ran up to her. Tony sighed and Maria laughed as she picked him up.

"Hey guess what Tony. I got you a present." Maria said as she sat him in her lap when she sat at a table. She took off her backpack and opened it, glancing up to his dad. "What's going on with your dad?" She asked as she rummaged through her backpack.

"Johann hit him." Tony said. And if his dad asked, he'll claim he thought it was common knowledge.

"Oh Howard." Maria said, her face dropping to the saddest expression. "Your father needs someone who will take care of him." Tony nodded fervently.

"You would. I told him you should be his alpha." Tony said sincerely. He wanted Maria to be his stepmother. Her face flushed red and she sputtered for a full minute before she said anything intelligent.

"Oh Tony, thank you but it's not that simple." Maria said and Tony cocked his head.

"Why not? What makes it complicated?" Tony asked. Maria seemed lost for words again as she stammered.

"I-um-he-it-you...It's just-Well it's supposed to be done differently. There's supposed to be a courting period." Maria said. Tony's little brow furrowed.

"What's that?" Tony asked and Maria sighed.

"Don't worry about it because here's your present." Maria said as she pulled a box out her backpack and handed it to Tony. "It's a telescope you have to build from scratch before you can use it." Tony beamed and hugged her.

"Thank you Maria!"

~

"Nick, before you say anything, I already broke it off with him." Howard said quickly as he watched Tony's receding back, mostly because he didn't want to look at Nick. The guy who has been like a father to him since he came to MIT two years ago. He knew Nick would be upset.

"Howard look at me." Nick said. Howard sighed and turned to him. "It's not just about the fact that your boyfriend was an asshole. It's the fact that they always are. Plus, every week for the past month, you've walked in here with various bruises so its been going on for a while. You should have left when it first happened." Nick said. Howard sighed again, looking down at the floor. Nick gently touched his chin and raised it so Howard could look at him. "You deserve a good alpha Howard. And nothing less."

Howard tried to believe. He really did. Even wanted to but he just didn't. He never felt that he deserved anything good, didn't think he deserved Tony but he loved his son too much to do anything less than cherish him. But there was no way he was going to tell Nick that.

"I know. I just wanted Tony to have some type of alpha figure in his life." Howard said with a shrug. "I just didn't want him to have to grown up in a single parent home." Howard said, feeling every bit of guilty.

"That's not your fault." Nick said and Howard felt the urge to hang his head again. Nick knew how Tony was conceived but Howard always felt that he could have avoided it, someway, somehow. "Also, do you thing an abusive alpha is really the best example for Tony to follow. Do you want him to grow up and become abusive?" Nick asked and Howard shook his head fervently.

"No but then..." Howard trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Then what am I supposed to do? I just want him to be happy." Howard asked because that's what the problem was. Howard had no idea what a parent was supposed to do. He never had a good example: his father abandoned him; his mother and foster parents abused him. All he knew was that he loved Tony and wanted to take care of him and raise him as best as he could. How had always been the thing that caught him up. Then he would feel guilty because Tony needed a good parent that knew how to take care of him and that obviously wasn't Howard. Nick looked at him with so much sympathy.

"You're what makes him happy Howard. Just be his father. That's what you do." Nick said. Howard was stunned into silence for a moment because he had never thought that Tony would be happy with him alone.

"Daddy, daddy, look what Maria gave me!" Howard suddenly heard Tony yell as he pulled on his pants leg. Howard chuckled as he picked him.

"Whatcha got there buddy?" Howard asked and Tony waved a box in his face.

"It's a telescope you have to build from scratch. We can build it together." Tony said in excitement and Howard smiled.

"Of course baby." Howard said. Tony smiled as if those words just made his little life. He kissed his dad's cheek and climbed out his arms, running back to Maria, telling her what he and his daddy were going to do.

"See, you're all he needs." Nick said as he patted Howard's cheek. Howard nodded, taking Nick's advise to heart. They talked for a moment more before class started. As walked to his seat he smiled as he watched Tony interact with Maria. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She smiled back at him nervously. Howard tired not to blush as he sat in the chair beside them.

"Daddy, what's courting?" Tony asked him the second he was seated. Howard looked at him curiously, wondering where Tony got the question, idea from until Maria mouthed 'sorry'. Howard smiled and waved her off though he was curious as to what the two were talking about that involved courting.

"I'll explain it to you later baby." Howard said as he reached into his backpack and handed Tony his lunchbox. Tony had been getting ready to say something but at the sight of food, all was forgotten. Boy did the kid love to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.


	5. Aldrich

For five years everything was perfect. His dad graduated from college and started a company that took off almost immediately. His dad didn't have to bring home strange alphas during the night anymore, when he thought Tony was sleeping. It stopped when Tony turned six, when his dad started his company. It wasn't until years later Tony realized what had been going on. Though he never mentioned it. His dad didn't either. For obvious reasons. But they were able to move out of the slums in Brooklyn and to Long Island, in a mansion. Tony had been so excited. And happy. So had his dad. But what made everything perfect was that it was just him and his dad. His dad had sort of stopped dating. He'd gone on a few dates every now and then but it never really went anywhere. Tony never knew why and he never asked. As selfish as it seemed, he didn't want his dad to start dating again. He liked it just being the two of them. And it wasn't like his dad had the greatest taste in alphas as it was. So Tony was perfectly fine with his dad just staying single.

 

So when Tony walked up to his dad's office in Stark Industries' Headquarters one day after school, to find some seedy alpha putting the moves on his dad and worse, his dad was buying into it, Tony was less than enthusiastic. No, pissed was more like it.

"No, I mean it. You're the most beautiful omega I've ever seen." Tony heard the guy say. His dad blushed and ducked his head a little. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, I would have told you, you were beautiful had I known you needed to hear it." Tony said as he walked up to the two, stepping in between them. The guy looked down at Tony curiously. His dad rolled his eyes but it was fond.

"Aldrich, this is my son Tony. Tony this is Aldrich Killian." His dad introduced them. The guy plastered on a fake smile, holding out his hand.

"I am so pleased to meet you Tony." The guy said kindly but all Tony did was glare at him.

"My friends call me Tony, you can call me Anthony." Tony said. His dad sighed and giving Tony a look again but he didn't scold him so Tony figured he was alright.

"I'm sorry Aldrich; my son can be a little protective at times." His dad said, quirking his eyebrow at Tony. "But he doesn't mean to be rude."

"I wouldn't say that." Tony said. And the glare his dad was giving him was starting to become more frustrated. And, okay, Tony usually wasn't _this_ rude and yeah, he just met the guy, but Tony already didn't like him. He had that dominating air to him that all his dad's past alphafriends had.  He was spewing unnecessary pheromones. Standing over his dad authoritatively. Tony knew exactly how it would play out: first [Insert Name of Any Alpha His Dad is Interested In] would start off seeming like a great person, then they'll start saying things, hurtful thing that will soon turn to insults. And before long, the hitting will start. It was the same pattern over and over again and if Tony noticed it, his dad had to.

Aldrich glared at him, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked, the irritation firm in his voice, making Tony smirk and he shook his head. He would have said something but his dad was giving him the eye. “Well anyway,” Aldrich said, turning back to his dad. “I guess I’ll pick you up later tonight.” Aldrich said and yeah, that was a no go.

“But what about my basketball game?” Tony asked, looking up at his dad before he could answer Aldrich. “You have to come watch me play.” His dad’s eyes shot down to him in confusion. Probably because Tony wasn’t part of the basketball team at school. His dad blinked owlishly, opened his mouth to speak but Aldrich cut him off.

“Well what time is your game?” Aldrich asked.

“What time were you coming?”

“Nine.”

“Well then my game starts at nine.” Tony said. Aldrich glared at him. His dad looked down at him in slight frustration but mostly he seemed amused.

“I guess we’ll have to reschedule.” His dad said, finally able to get a word in. Aldrich looked at him and stammering for a moment. Clearly, he hadn’t expected that response.

“A-alright, then what works for you?” Aldrich asked though Tony could tell that he already realized he had been cockblocked.

His dad just shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m going to be busy for a while. I’ll call you, okay?” His dad said and Tony smirked. When they were out and about and someone when hit on his dad, that’s what he told them to get them off his back then he would through their number in the garbage. And this time was no different. The two made small talk for a moment (in between Aldrich glaring at Tony) and he gave his dad his business card. His dad threw it away when Aldrich walked down the hall.

“You are a butt, you know that?” His dad said when Aldrich left and Tony shrugged victoriously.

“There really is a game today.” Tony said.

His dad quirked an eyebrow. “But you’re not playing.”

“That’s irrelevant.” Tony said. His dad shook his head with a chuckle and kissed his cheek.

“But you’re a good boy. Come on; let’s go home.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll hear me say this a lot but: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. :)

"So you guys were going to the opera, right?" Tony asked as he swirled in his dad's home office chair.

"Yep." Howard said, glancing up from his work at Tony. "And before you mention it, Maria is probably busy." Tony barely concealed the smirk threatening to breach his lips. He had been waiting for this moment for a while.

"I thought she was taking that beta she just hooked up with." Tony lied but his dad didn't need to know that yet because his eyes shot up at Tony and he bristled.

"What beta?" His dad asked with poorly hidden bitterness in his voice.

"That pretty beta she's courting." Tony said as if this was last weeks news. His dad's brow furrowed. To anyone else he would have seemed perturbed but Tony knew jealousy on his father when he saw it.

"We're best friends. She would have told me." His dad concluded as he looked back down at his work but he kept biting how lip and he was fidgety. "So wait, how did you find out and not me?"

"You like her." Tony said with a smirk. His dad glared at him.

"Of course I like her, she's my best friend. I swear Tony, if you're pulling my chain I will strangle you." His dad threatened idly.

"You know what I meant. You have to like her. If not, what are you so upset about?" Tony said and his dad glared at him, pursing his lips slightly.

"She's supposed let me meet her potential dates for my approval." His dad said.

"Did you let her meet Aldrich?" Tony asked. His dad groaned and looked back down at his work.

"That's irrelevant." His dad grumbled and Tony laughed. "But you never answered my question.

"What question?"

"How did you find out before me?" His dad asked, quirking an eyebrow. Tony fidgeted for a moment before he stretched and faked a yawn.

"Well daddy, I'm tired so I'm going to-"

"Ah-no, answer the question."

Tony sighed, "Okay, lets make a deal. I'll answer your question if you answer mine." His dad glared at him.

"What question?" His dad asked cautiously.

"Do you like Maria?" Tony repeated. His dad blushed and glared at him for a long time.

"Well tonight is a school night. You better go to bed kiddo." His dad said and Tony laughed, standing and walking over to his dad, giving him a hug.

"You could call her too and ask. That way, if she isn't going then she can go with you." Tony tried to casually suggest. His dad sighed.

"And who's going to watch you?" His dad asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I'm ten and a genius. I can stay home by myself." Tony said and his dad snorted.

"Tony, you would eat yourself into oblivion the second I'm out the door." His dad said, laughing when Tony glared at him. "But seriously kiddo, it's near ten. It's your bedtime and the Opera is half an hour in anyway." Tony groaned.

"Fine." Tony grumbled. "One day I'm going up get you two together anyway." His dad chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Good night baby. I love you." His dad said and Tony blinked, looking up at him with a smile. He knew his dad loved. Always knew that, he just never said it too often. Tony never knew why but he knew it was because of something beyond him.

"I love you too daddy."


	7. Andrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short. I only wrote it because this dude was referenced to in another [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2130591) in this series. And I really want to get Howard with Maria because this piece is kind of holding part of the series up.

The bruises were still there. Pale bluish, green blotches ruining his dad's skin. Marks littering his face, around his throat and wrist, covering his chest and back. Andrew was literally beating him. Tony had seen alphas hit his dad before but he had never witness anyone heat him the way Andrew did.

Then again, Tony guessed he still kind of haven't.

Tony was in college now, had been for the past couple of months. Had he been at home, that Andrew fucker would have never been in the picture. Though, it wasn't like his dad didn't tell him about Andrew. But h kept saying the older alpha was just a friend. Until a few weeks ago. Then it was all 'by the way, Andrew and I have been courting for the past four months.' Tony and his dad were close so they rarely argued. And Tony never raised his voice to his dad. But that day was the exception. Tony didn't even know he was yelling until he was in mid-sentence. Though he apologized to his dad immediately. And it wasn't like Tony wanted to control or dominate his own dad, but Tony knew that since he was leaving home, pretty much for good, all the asshole alphas that were steering clear, because of Tony (his dad's psychotically protective son), were going to try and weasel inside his dad's life. Tony just wanted his dad to be careful. And dating Andrew was far from safe. Tony knew that three seconds after his dad introduced him to the asshole.

But now he was gone and out their lives and that's all that mattered.


	8. Brock

“So Tony, this is Brock Rumlow. Brock, this is my son Tony.” His dad introduced the two alphas. Tony looked at Brock’s arrogant face. He already hated him. But he forced a smile, and shook Brock’s hand when he held it out. He was just glad his dad seemed to be sticking to his promise about letting Tony meet his alphafriends before entering another relationship…Though if the sudden change in his dad’s scent was any indication, they have already done it backward.

“Tony! Kiddo, it’s great to finally meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you!” Brock said with entirely too much enthusiasm. Tony smiled again and nodded.

“Yeah, well, it’s good to meet you too. It would have been better if we had done this meet and greet _before_ you tapped my dad but I’ll take what I can get.” Tony said calmly as he sat down at the table in the restaurant. His dad blushed, rubbing his brow, as he sat. Brock was still standing, staring at Tony in shock. He stammered before he belatedly noticed they were already sitting. He chuckled nervously.

“Well, what can I say? Your father fascinates me.” Brock said. Tony gave him a look before he went back to his menu. Not saying how he had an omegafriend and he was able to keep it in his pants.

“And you know, dad has yet to show me any of the courting gifts you’ve gotten him.” Tony said coolly, taking great joy at how Brock’s shocked eyes shot up at him. He stammered again before he managed,

“What?”

“You know what courting gifts are, right?” Tony asked. Brock nodded shyly. “Well then, I was just saying I haven’t seen your gifts. Because I know you wouldn’t dare disrespect my dad, or me, the alpha of the household, by taking him without so much as a charm bracelet.” Tony said, glaring at Brock’s stunned face over his menu. If Brock was smart, or any type of a decent alpha, his next step would be to apologize. But an asshole like him is just going to make excused. That’s how all the abusive dicks were.

Brock steeled his face, “You know kiddo, your dad is a grown man, he can do—”

“I’m ready to order.” His dad injected. He had been so quiet, Tony nearly forgot he was there. “I think I’m getting Chicken Parmigiana. What about you two?” His dad said, obviously trying to change the subject. Tony gave Brock a tight smile before glancing back down at his menu, ignoring the glare Brock was sending him.

Brock said, “I think I’ll get—”

“The fuck out of here.” Tony supplied.

“Tony.” His dad hissed. But before he could say anything else, Brock glared at Tony and erupted with,

“You know what, I’m getting tired of your little pissant attitude.” Bingo. Tony smiled to himself. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch the train wreck. His dad wouldn’t tolerate anyone snapping at his son. Tony knew that for a fact.

His dad steeled a glare toward the older alpha, “Brock, don’t speak to my son—”

“Did I tell you, you could speak?” Brock yelled at his dad angrily. Tony sat up at that, the alpha in him being roused.

“Leave!” His dad yelled right back. “Leave and don’t contact me again!” Brock glared at him, then glanced at Tony. Then abruptly stood and stomped away. Had Tony not been there, the parting wouldn’t have been so graceful. Now Tony was wondering had he hit his dad before. His dad took a deep breath and then fixed a glare on Tony. As if _he_ had done something wrong.

“What? This was not my fault. Has he ever hit you?” Tony asked. His dad sighed, averting his eyes but shaking his head.

“No, we weren’t…dating per say. I mean we were but we…it was complicated.” His dad said, picking up the menu again. Tony gently took it out his hands and placed it to the side.

“Is that how most of your relationships start?” Tony asked. But then wondered why. His dad’s sex life was the last thing he wanted know.

His dad’s brow creased, “What do you mean?” Tony took a deep breath as he thought of how to tactfully ask this.

“I’m was just wondering if…most of your alphafriends get to…enter the amusement park without paying for entry.” Tony said. Then figured he misted the tactful mark when his dad gave him a look. One of more guilt rather than frustration.

“Dad, you promised.” Tony said, deflated. And now his dad just looked so remorseful.

“I know Tony. And I am so sorry I broke that promise.” His dad said. Then his eyes went wide. “You don’t think I’m a whore, do you?”

Tony gasped, “No, no, no, daddy. No. I never thought that.” He said truthfully, rubbing his dad’s cheek. “No, I just…I think we need to take a different approach.” Tony said. His dad nodded, listening intently. “I know this is archaic but can you just not date, like at all, and let me find someone for you.” Tony suggested hopefully. That was a lot to ask of his dad, his grown _father._ But the alpha in Tony was screaming for him to take control. His dad was quiet for a moment. By the way his brow was creased and his lips were pursed, Tony just knew he was going to say no. But then his dad nodded.

“Alright Tony. I mean…it is quite archaic.” His dad said, though without force. “But I can do that. As long as whoever you pick isn’t lame.”

Tony chuckled, “Define lame.”

“Like Professor Coulson lame. He’s a great guy but he boring.” His dad. Tony gave him a playful glare.

“Yet, you expect me to stay awake in his class.” Tony said. His dad laughed.

“If I could, then you can too.” His dad said. Tony smiled. Remembering when his dad used to take his son to class with him. He had to have been exhausted. Raising a kid and… _working_ all night then having to study so he could do well in his classes. Now that Tony was thinking about it, he realized he didn’t remember his dad sleeping much when he was young. He never had the time. So maybe his dad had a point. Tony leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I already have someone in mind.” Tony said. His dad reached over Tony and grabbed his menu again, calling a waitress.

“Who?” He asked.

“You’ll find out.” Tony said, chuckling when his dad gave him a look.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my characterization of Maria. I was thinking she's lovably quirky. And adorable.

“Mom, you should start checking your mail more often.” Maria heard Tony say as he walked in. He had a key. She shook her head at the endearment. He had been calling her mom since he got the idea that he should when he was five. She and Howard got redfaced every time he said…not that she mined. She definitely fancied Howard. Has since the moment they met but no, he was into that ape-face, disgrace of human being Brock. She flexed, changing her voice to sound breathy and dumb,

“I’m Brock and I think lifting weights for a living is a true profession.” She mocked. “Please!” She huffed, waving a dismissive hand, going back to her work. She heard a cough from behind her. Maria startled, whipping her head around to find Tony leaning on the door to her lab, quirking an eyebrow.

“You are adorable.” Tony said as he walked in, placing the bulk of her mail down on one of the lab benches. There had to be a hundred pieces there. Maybe she should check her mail more often. “And if it makes you feel any better, they are no longer together.” Tony informed her. Maria’s face lit up.

“Really!” She said, then cleared her throat and forced that giddy smile off her face. And she wondered why no one could tell she was an alpha. “Well that’s too bad. I hope he can find someone that truly makes him happy.” Maria said. Because Howard obviously thought she wouldn’t. It’s not that she hadn’t advanced him. Oh she’s asked him out. She bought him gift after gift and yet he always told her the same old thing. ‘I think we’re better friends.’ By now, she’s stopped trying.

“Which is why I’m here.” Tony said. Maria groaned, her head hitting the lab bench. “Don’t get me wrong, I love visiting you,” Her house was his second home, “but this time I came because I need you to take daddy—”

“Tony, kiddo, I am so glad and honored that you think so highly of but I keep telling you, your father and I are better friends.” Maria said, as if those were her words and not Howard’s. “I think your father will find what he’s looking for eventually.” Maria said confidently. She actually believed.

Tony sighed, “Yeah, no. I’ve come to the conclusion that dad _doesn’t_ know what he’s looking for. See, I have this theory. Did he tell you that he was raised by really bad foster parents?” Tony said, and to anyone else who wasn’t so close to Tony, it would have seemed that he was just stating a fact. But Maria saw the hurt that flashed through his eyes as he spoke, as he said ‘really bad foster parents’. Maria wondered had Howard told him how he had been conceived. He kept a stoic game face. Something he learned from his father. And just like Tony, Maria could read him just as well.

“Yeah, but not much about it or much about his youth.” Maria said truthfully. Tony nodded.

“Well, we’re on the same page. But my theory is that he’s never had a proper alpha figure. And the only alpha figure he’s ever had is an abusive. Hence why he keeps picking up abusive dickwads.” Tony said.

“But he raised you to be a wonderful alpha. Nowhere near abusive.” Maria said, though she could see where Tony was going with this.

“Exactly. So he knows what a good alpha is and he keeps searching for one he just doesn’t know a good alpha when he sees one.” Tony said. “And I’m sure they’re some other psychological mishaps happening in that brilliant brain of his that I would rather stay blind to.” Tony said. Maria had to smile. Tony was so much like his father. “So yesterday, after I ruined the meet and greet with Brock, we came to a truce.” Tony said, pressing his hand together against his lips. “Are you ready for this?” Maria nodded intently. “We decided to…wait for it?” Maria glared at him. “That he wouldn’t date at all until I found someone for him.” Tony said, raising his hands in the air as if he just discovered the universe. Maria was shocked. More from the archaic gesture rather than the fact that Howard agreed to do it.

“So you’re going tenth century.” Maria said. Tony rolled his eyes, and ignored her.

“So this is where you come in.” Tony said. Maria sighed.

“Tony, he doesn’t think we’re compatible. He doesn’t think we’ll work.” Maria said for what had to be the thousandth time in Tony’s lifetime. Tony grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

“Mom, look at the track record. He has no idea who he’ll be compatible with. He doesn’t have a clue!” Tony said. And she supposed when it was put it like that, she kind of understood. And she agreed. She didn’t really think Howard really knew what it is he wanted…or rather, he knew very well but just kept running from it. Kept running from her. Which is what she felt is what Tony was to say. Maria sighed yet again. For all the many talents the Starks possessed, eloquence wasn’t one.

“But he’s going to fight this. I’ve tried this before Tony. He’ll cancel. Feign sickness or purposely schedule an important meeting during our date time. Even if it’s eight o’clock at night. He’ll get out of it one way or another.” Maria said, very downhearted. But maybe Howard was right for once, maybe he saw something in Maria that she couldn’t see herself. Maybe they were better friends.

“I’ve already thought about that and I decided we really have to go tenth century. Maybe even ninth. Everything you two do will have to go through me.” Tony said, then made a face. “Except for…you know.”

“Tony!” Maria hissed. Tony grinned. So much like his father.

“You’ll have to give your initial courting gift to me and I’ll present it to him. And then I’ll set up the first date.” Tony said. Maria thought on it. Turning it over and over in her mind. She would love a chance to prove to Howard that she really did care for him but she didn’t want it to be done sneakily. So she hated herself as she said,

“Tony, again I am so honored but I’m going to have to decline—”

“Okay, scratch that seventh century because like the alphas in 600 A.D. I’m not giving you a choice.” Tony said. Maria’s jaw dropped as she stared up at him in disbelief. “My excuse: the head alpha social rules of the seventh century Italy have never been dispelled. Technically I can still practice this archaic rule as much as I want.” Tony said victoriously. Maria narrowed her eyes at him. She could have gently reminded him that even though the three of them were indeed mostly Italian, they had all been born and raised in America where no such thing existed anymore. But really, this sounded like a really great excuse that left her guilt free. Because the straight road she had been following with Howard seemed to get her nowhere.

“Your father is not going to agree to this.” Maria reminded him.

Tony groaned, running a hand through his hair, “Technically he doesn’t get a choice either. This is pretty much an arrange marriage from this point on.” Tony said, totally unashamed.

Maria laughed suddenly and Tony glared at her. “Oh don’t mind me, I just ask to be present when you inform your father of this little plan of yours. His reaction is bound to be priceless.” Maria said.

“You may laugh now,” Tony said, jabbing a finger in the air at her, “but you won’t be laughing a year from now when you two are happily married. So hand it over.” Tony said, holding out his hand. Maria’s brow creased in confusion.

“Hand over what?” She asked.

“Your courting gift. You’re planning another attempt. I know you got him something.” Tony said. Maria glared at him for a long time before she stiffly opened the drawer beside her and handed Tony the gift she just finished. It was a blown-glass bouquet of flowers of every color. She made it by hand, finishing the night before. Took her weeks.

“This is lovely.” Tony said, smiling down at her gift. He kissed her cheek and walked toward the door. “She you later ma.” Tony said as he walked out, very content with himself. When she heard the front door close she started grinning like a loon. She might actually get that date with Howard after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. :)

"Daddy, I bring to you a gift." Tony said as he walked into his dad's office, shoving past Obie who was walking out. His dad looked up from his desk, smiling at Tony. Then his brow creased as he looked at the big box in his hands. Tony had everything prepared. He had been planning this for days.

"What have you been up to?" His dad said, half amused, half accusatory, as he got up and walked over to Tony. The young alpha grinned.

"This is your courting gift." Tony said, handing the box to his dad. The omega quirked an eyebrow as he opened the box

"Isn't the alpha supposed to give me the gift?" His dad said, then his eyes widened when he saw the gift, gingerly taking it out the box. "Oh my God, this is so lovely."

"I know. The unknown made it by hand." Tony said proudly.

"So who is this mysterious alpha?" His dad asked, now totally interested. Tony shrugged.

"You'll see on your date this Friday at five. I'll pick you up." Tony said. His dad looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Pick me up for what?"

"Oh, I'm going to be there. The entire date." Tony said totally unashamed. Howard's jaw dropped, looking at Tony in disbelief.

"As much as I love you kiddo, and love to have you around, the blind date would be a lot more romantic if you weren't there." His dad said.

"I'm sure but an alpha is an alpha and I don't want anybody trying to manipulate the situation." Tony said. Not mentioning that he didn't want anyone else getting inside his dad's amusement part. Not that he thought Maria and his dad would get it on, but he had to keep his dad thinking this alpha was anyone other than Maria.

His dad blushed, averting his eyes, reading between the lines anyway.

"Good point." His dad mumbled.

"Dad, I didn't mean it like that." Tony said, feeling like an ass immediately. "I just want to be sure I can trust this alpha to be alone around you." Tony said. His dad looked at him for a while, thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't let anyone you didn't trust around me. It's Maria, isn't it?" His dad said, giving Tony a forceless glare. And there it was. The beginning of Tony's plan was falling into place.

"No, I asked her but she told me that you told her that you weren't the least bit interested. And after you told her to shove time after time, she decided to stop trying all together." Tony said. His dad looked at him like he had been struck.

"Wha-wait, what!" His dad said. "I never told her to shove off and I never told her I wasn't interested."

Tony feigned confusion, "Huh. Well, you know, alphas are prideful and when we're shot down, it can really hurt. Just make our self-esteem plummet." Tony said. And that was actually true. But his dad never shot Maria down and Tony knew that. Now his dad looked so contrite and remorseful. And seeing that look on his dad almost made Tony tell the truth but he couldn't mess this up.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just…she really said wasn't going to try again?" His dad asked. Tony nodded believably.

"She said she might give Darcy a chance." Tony said offhandedly. His dad's eyes lit up in anger and jealousy. Darcy was his dad's secretary. And she was a fellow omega who was madly in love with Maria. Up until about six months ago when she fell from another female alpha. And she was engaged. But his dad didn't need to know that

"I never said I would never be interested." His dad grumbled, looking our his office window, glaring at Darcy who grinned back and waved with both hands. Tony grinned, he had talked this plan over with her and Maria before hand. They both knew their parts. Darcy could do it but Tony was afraid Maria would give herself away. She had the irritating habit to burst into uncontrollable laughter whenever she had to lie. But this would not require her to lie. So hopefully she'll be able to pull this off.

I should fire her." His dad grumbled.

"Dad!"

"What? She's incompetent." His dad said. Tony gave him a look. "Fine, she's not. I just…Maria could have told me she moved on." Howard said. Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

"She gave up on you and her. Figured you didn't want her after all the rejects. So I had to go with this alpha." Tony said, smiling. His dad looked down, as if Maria had rejected him. Tony tried not to look at him as expectantly as he felt. He didn't want to give himself away. But he just needed his dad to take the bait.

"Well, could you…c-could you…I don't know. Maybe…ask again." His dad said. There it was! Tony fought every urge to jump for joy.

"Oh, I don't know. She seemed pretty smitten with Darcy." Tony said. His dad scowled.

"I doubt that. She's probably a good lay." His dad growled.

"Dad!"

"Fine! It's just. You could ask her again." His dad mumbled. Tony beamed on the inside then nodded unsurely.

"Yeah, I can ask her daddy." Tony said. Then smiled oh so innocently. His dad looked at him curiously but let it go, placing the blown-glass bouquet back in the house.

"I'll put this on my dresser at home." His dad said. Tony was glad he liked the gift. He would have to tell Maria his dad was fond of it. And that the plan was moving along wonderfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
